


Boogie Nights

by highflyerwings



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Circle Jerk, Cousin Incest, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, brotherly bickering, cousin touching, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highflyerwings/pseuds/highflyerwings
Summary: Brian didn’t know who was responsible for bringing it into the house, but AJ was waving a copy of Boogie Nights back and forth with a knowing look as he headed for the dvd player across the room.





	Boogie Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babykid528](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/gifts).



Brian didn’t know who was responsible for bringing it into the house, but AJ was waving a copy of _Boogie Nights_ back and forth with a knowing look as he headed for the dvd player across the room.

They were all currently in varying stages of idleness and, in some cases, inebriation, strewn about the living room of the house they were renting together in London.  The air-conditioning was doing little in the way of lessening the stifling July heat of their post-dinner haze.  Brian watched with mild interest as AJ popped open the dvd case and slipped the disc into the player.  AJ walked back over to the couch, remote in hand, and sat down next to him.

“Really?”  Brian asked.

“Yep,” AJ grinned and pressed play.

Kevin chuckled to himself where he was slouched down against Brian’s other side.  Kevin didn’t get drunk very often, but he was well and truly drunk tonight.  He and Howie had managed to imbibe, what they claimed was an “ _accidental_ ,” bottle of gin between them, and they’d been exchanging soft laughter with one another at seemingly nothing for the last half hour.

Nick was laying on the floor next to the coffee table.  His arms and legs splayed out in all directions.  Since he was thirteen years old he had always taken up too much room, even as small as he was back then; leaving a trail of clothing, sneakers, magazines, and Playstation controllers in his wake, hogging beds and couches wherever they went.  Now, though, at thirty-two years old, his arms and legs did most of the work for him; long muscle stretched out in all directions that caught the others off-guard every once in a while and they had to remind themselves that he was all grown up.

As the movie started, Brian let his eyes wander over the other four.  He rolled his eyes at AJ, who just grinned back at him.  He looked at Nick, whose eyes were closed, or seemed to be; oblivious to the turn of events.  Then to Howie, half laying in one of the chairs next to the couch, one leg slung over the armrest, and a drunken smile plastered on his face.  And Kevin, slumped down next to him, long legs bent and crammed wherever they could find room between the couch and the coffee table, his arms draped lazily at his sides, filling the space between himself and Brian.

It was quiet for a long time.  All of them watching the movie or dozing off.  Brian thought back to the first time they’d watched this movie together fifteen years ago, and he’d be the first to admit that the night had been... _memorable_.  It was the first time they’d wordlessly abandoned their “eyes forward and hands to yourself” rule.  Somewhere halfway through the movie Brian found himself with AJ’s hand on his dick, his own hand on Howie’s, and he can’t exactly remember the rest, just that his face burned hotter than he ever remembered when Mark Wahlberg took out his dick in the final scene, and he came harder than he ever had before in his life.

That was the first and only time he’d watched this movie.  

And now, here they were.  Again.  Fifteen years later, still lazily plastered against each other on the couch, and Brian was acutely aware of the implication.  And he knew AJ was too, if none of the others were.

After a while, AJ piped up next to him, his voice soft, with a roughness that piqued Brian’s interest.  “Marky Mark’s fuckin’ hot.  Look at those arms,” he said.

Brian thanked God, and AJ, for the relief in tension that he hadn’t realized had been building up inside of him.  The acknowledgement that this was something a little different, something decidedly more light-hearted and direct than the first time around.  A reminder that now it was okay for them to pretend to be interested in something more than Heather Graham’s ass in those knee-highs and roller skates.  

Brian let out a laugh that sounded a little too strained to his own ears.  He felt AJ glance at him. “What do you think, Rok?” he asked.

Brian knew what AJ was doing, but he wasn’t above playing along.

“Yeah,” he shrugged, “I’d fuck him,” And he realized he meant it.

AJ laughed softly at Brian’s profanity, and Brian smiled.  He could do this.  This was good.  It was easy.  _Friendly_.  He liked it.

They fell back into companionable silence again while the movie continued.

Brian started relaxing.  The initial tension that had built up inside of him when the movie began, eased slightly.  He felt pleasantly buzzed; the combined effects of the adrenaline coursing through his veins and the warmth of Kevin and AJ on either side of him making him loose and relaxed.  He sighed and eased back into the couch.

He’d forgotten a lot of what happened in the movie over the years but was surprised to find he actually enjoyed it, outside of the memories it brought back.  And he _did_ enjoy those memories.  He remembered thinking things were going to be weird between them after that night.  He saw them the next morning at rehearsal and held his breath.  He waited for the awkwardness over what they’d done the night before, but it just wasn’t there.  AJ smiled and clapped him on the shoulder, Howie pretended like nothing happened, and Kevin and Nick were Kevin and Nick, they could have written Brian an essay on what they’d done and it still wouldn’t have been a big deal to them.  It was just the next step in their relationship, and one that only brought the five of them closer together.

Brian was pulled from his thoughts by Kevin stirring at his side.  He took his eyes away from the tv to glance his direction.

Kevin had his hand on his dick.  Steadily stroking the hard line of his cock through layers of boxers and denim.  The sudden sight of it was like a punch to the gut.  Brian quickly glanced up at his cousin’s face.  Kevin’s mouth fell open on a sigh, and when his eyes flicked over to Brian, it took Brian’s breath away.  

He had seen Kevin in various states of arousal over the years, and while it wasn’t usually directed at him, he’d seen the effect that look had enough times to know he should have been better prepared.  He wasn’t.  He wasn’t at all prepared for the sharp heat that pooled so quickly in his gut it almost hurt.  Or the small, surprised noise that pushed its way out of his mouth when Kevin’s eyes met his.  Brian reached down and palmed himself roughly through the fabric of his shorts and tore his eyes away from Kevin’s to look back at the screen.

AJ apparently chose that exact moment to look over.  Brian heard him say “ _Oh fuck yeah_ ,” low and excited, like the thought hadn’t even occurred to him.  Like he didn’t know this was exactly where the night was headed when he put in that dvd.

Brian looked at him.  AJ’s eyes were on Kevin’s hand, and then Brian’s, and then his hand was quickly undoing the button and zipper on his own jeans and reaching inside.  Brian laughed a little at his eagerness and looked back at the tv, his own hand still working his hardening erection.

 _This was happening_.

The truth was, though, this hadn’t happened more than once, maybe twice, that Brian remembered, since that first night.  If it happened between the others without him, he didn’t know.  It didn’t matter.  It was a thing they did but it wasn’t a habit.  It happened when they needed it to happen and tonight, apparently, they needed it.

It had been so long since they’d all been together.  So long since they’d all lived in each other’s space, sharing bedrooms, and bathrooms, and too-small living quarters.  Being back together like this again, it was only a matter of time before tonight happened.

The tension was different than it had been in years before.  It was charged, humming with anticipation where it had only been tense before.  Before Kevin left, it was only tension; unyielding and, at times, unkind.  But the missing link was back now, after too many years gone, and the air he brought with him was full of memories, and things they’d forgotten.  The atmosphere in the house had been charged with his energy since he stepped through the door, and Brian thought about summer nights back home.  When the air was so still and hot he thought he might suffocate from the weight of it.  Taking deep breaths of hot, useless air into his lungs, until that point just before dawn when the heat finally broke.  When he hadn’t realized he’d fallen asleep and he reached down to pull the sheet up against the light breeze coming through the window, cooling the sweat on his skin.  Brian thought that’s what tonight was like.  A break in the heat when everyone could finally breathe again, and it didn’t feel so much like dying.

At some point during the last couple of minutes that Brian had been lost in thought and the pictures on the screen, Nick had decided to take note of what was happening around him.  Brian saw him sitting up in the floor, his back against the chair on the other side of the couch, and his hand down the front of his shorts.  Nick’s eyes were focused somewhere near Brian, flitting back and forth between him, Kevin, and AJ.  His eagerness was even more endearing than AJ’s, and Brian smiled at him, though he didn’t think Nick really saw.

"Plenty of room over here, Nicky," AJ said.  Which wasn't completely true, but that didn't stop Nick from joining them anyway.  From scrambling up off the floor and settling himself in between AJ and the armrest of the couch.  He hooked his leg over one of AJ's, and got his hand back on his dick.

"I kinda want to kiss you right now," Nick said.

"Maybe later," AJ replied.  "You know, I kinda want to come on your face," he countered, and Nick's laugh was cut short by a soft moan.

" _Me too_ ," Kevin interjected.  And it was the first thing he’d said since this thing started and it shocked a groan out of all of them.  Brian's dick jerked in his hand.

"Oh fuck yeah forget what I said, I wanna see that," AJ said.

"Maybe later," Nick echoed with a smile.

Brian glanced at Howie.  At his half-lidded eyes watching Nick and AJ.  “Sorry there’s no room for you, D,” Brian said, which also wasn’t completely true, there was room, there was more than enough room, but Howie just smiled softly and said, “That’s ok.  I’m just here to watch.”  And he meant it.  If it hadn’t been AJ putting in the dvd tonight, Brian guesses it would have been Howie instead.

Brian was harder than he could remember being a long time, and the desperate excitement coursing through him had him frantically pulling down his shorts, just enough to free his erection.  To feel the weight of it bobbing between his legs before he could wrap his hand around himself and give one long, hard tug that had him sucking in a sharp breath.

He looked down at Kevin’s hand resting against his thigh and he reached down and picked it up.  Felt the weight of it in his hand, his arm heavy with gin and lust, and without hesitation he guided Kevin’s hand to his dick.  The wide expanse of his palm wrapped around him, and Kevin, bless him, just let out a contented sigh and got to work. 

Brian watched for a second, dazed by the sight of his cock in Kevin’s hand, and then quickly reached over to AJ.  He smacked AJ’s hand out of the way, pausing just long enough to spit into his own palm, and then wrapped his hand around AJ's dick.  AJ let out a groan sent a wave of arousal through him.  Brian’s hips jerked up against Kevin’s fist and he was vaguely aware of Kevin’s responding moan, of his hand speeding up a little.  And _fuck_ , Brian was close already.

Howie caught Brian’s eye and smiled a little, his breath catching on a gasp before he said, “You’re close, aren’t you.”

Brian laughed a little, breathless, and nodded.

Howie smiled a little wider, and said little louder, "Whoever comes first makes breakfast in the morning."  

 _A challenge_.

AJ's laugh filled the room, and Brian was close.   _So fucking close_.  He squeezed his eyes shut and he felt Kevin’s hand falter for a second and then stop.  

“What--” Brian opened his eyes and looked down just in time to see Kevin lean over and spit directly onto his dick.  

It was the single sexiest thing Brian had ever seen and he heard Nick’s pained groan underneath his own.

“Oh _shit_ , man, that’s not even fair,” Brian said and let his head fall back against the couch.  He felt Kevin laugh next to him, and Kevin’s grip tightened a little, his hand setting a fast and dirty pace that had Brian panting instantly, hips rocking up to meet Kevin’s fist on every stroke.

“What.  What happened.”  AJ said breathlessly.  “What did I miss?”

“Fuck.  Kev just fucking spit on Brian’s dick," Nick said.  "That was fuckin’ hot, man."

AJ let out a desperate moan, “Do it again,” he said.  And Kevin did.  He leaned over and let a thick trail of saliva drip down Brian’s dick, his hand never slowing the pace, and that was it.  Brian was done for.  It was filthy, and wet, and he reached down with his free hand and wrapped it around Kevin’s.  Their hands worked him together in fast, sloppy strokes until he was coming.   _Hard._   

Brian's back arched up off the couch, his muscles tensed; everything contracted into one blinding implosion of pleasure that left his heart beating loud in his ears.  He only vaguely registered the sound that came out of his own mouth, of AJ pushing his other hand away to finish himself off.  The only thing he heard underneath his orgasm was the wet sound of skin on skin and four other voices joining his own: first Nick, then AJ, then Howie.  Kevin was last.

__________

 

Brian’s breathing slowed.  The last waves of his orgasm rolled through him, leaving him feeling boneless and heavy.  He kept his eyes shut, revelling in the last moments of pleasure as he slowly rocked his hips against his and Kevin’s fists, giving one last good squeeze before letting go.  

He didn’t look as Kevin’s hand slowly slipped away.  He didn’t look as he heard the other’s movements around him, coming down from their own releases.  He took one last deep breath and opened his eyes when AJ put his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close.  

"I like my eggs scrambled," AJ said, his breath warm against Brian’s face, and he leaned in and gave Brian a kiss on the cheek.

"Why does Brian get a kiss!"  Nick protested.

"Because _he_ didn't come on me, asshole."  AJ wiped what was left drying on his hand across the front of Nick's shirt and stood up, tucking himself back into his jeans.

"Your hand was on my dick, where else was I supposed to come!"  Nick shouted as AJ walked out of the room.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Nick slumped back against the couch, defeated.  

Brian laughed--a warm, worn out sound--and pulled his shorts back up.  “Alright, boys,” he said wearily.  “I guess breakfast is on me.  It's time for bed,” he lightly smacked Kevin's thigh and pushed up off the couch.  He headed for the doorway, then stopped and turned around, “Oh, and...last one to the kitchen in the morning does the dishes."  He flashed a quick grin over his shoulder and turned away.

He smiled fondly to himself at Nick and Howie’s noises of protest behind him, at Kevin’s soft laugh underneath, and made his way to his room at the end of the hall.


End file.
